User blog:MadCrayolaz/Missing GIFs
I'm making a page to have a solid list of weapons without GIFs. GP AR *ACR *AEK-971 *AK-47 *AK-103 *AK-74U *AK-74U Gold-Plated *AUG A1 *AUG A1 Black *CX4 Storm (Clan Item) *FAMAS *FAMAS SE *FS2000 *G36KE *Galil ACE *Howa Type 89 *INSAS Rifle *K2 *L85A1 *L85A1 CAMO *M416 CAMO *M4A1 *M6A2 - Needs Bursting Animation *M14 *M416 *M417 *M417 CQB *M14 CAMO *M4A1 CQBR *QBZ-95 *SCAR-L *SCAR-L Black *SG550 CAMO *TAR-21 CAMO *XK-8 SMG *K1A *MAC-10 *MAC-10 SE *MP5 RAS *MP5A4 *MP5SD6 *MP7 *MP7 Steel *P90 - Redo Without Overlay *PP-19 *PP-19 CAMO *Skorpion *Skorpion Black *TMP (Clan Item) *UMP *UZI SR *DSR-1 *Dragunov Black *L96A1 *L96A1 Ghillie *M24 Woodland *M39 EMR *M99 Bigshot *M99-II *M107CQ *M107CQ Air Force *MSG-90 *MSG-90 CAMO *PSG-1 *PSG-1 CAMO *Ruger Gunsite Scout Rifle *SPR (Clan Item) *SR25 *SR25 Sandfire *TPG-1 *TRG-21 *Tango 51 *VSS *ZVI Falcon MG *K3 *M2 Browning *M60 *MG21E *MG42 *MINIMI *MINIMI CAMO *Negev (Clan Item) *RPK SG *Double Barrel *M3 Super 90 *M590 Military *R870 SE *SAIGA 20K *SPAS-12 *Super Shorty EP *LAW *M79 *RPG-7 P *Anaconda Black *Anaconda Black 8-Inch *Colt Cobra .38 Special *Desert Eagle *G18 *G23 *G23 Carbon Black *G23 SE *K5 CAMO - Needs Drawing Animation *Luger P-08 *M92F SE *M1911 Silver - Needs Drawing Animation *P99 (Clan Item) *Python *Walther P38 M *Bowie Knife *Candy Cane Club - Currently, It's Unobtainable *Kukri *NR40 *Survival Machete *Tomahawk *USMC KA BAR NX AR *AK-47 Gold-Plated *AN-94 - Redo Without Scope *CZ805 *Carbon 15 *G3 *G11 - Needs Bursting Animation *KH2002 *M4A1 Desert Warrior *M14 SE - Needs Drawing Animation *M416 CQB - Needs Drawing Animation *MK14 Mod 0 - Needs Drawing Animation *Remington M597 VTR *SCAR-L Trispear *Second Amendment - Needs Bursting Animation *SG556 *XK-8 Tactical *XM8 SMG *CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 *Dual Skorpions *FAMAE S.A.F *Kriss SpecOps *M249 Para *M960 *MP5 MOD *MP7 MOD *Magpul FMG-9 *NEMEXIS Kriss *P90TR *PP-19 MOD *Skorpion MOD *T-2 *UMP45 *VB Berapi LP02 SR *Dragunov SVDS *KNT-308 *L96A1 Arctic Wolf *L96A1 Holiday Wolf - Currently, It's Unobtainable *L115A3 *M-200 Ghillie *M24A3 *M39 EMR Desert *M107CQ SE *M110 SASS *M1866 *NEMEXIS DSR-1 *PSG-1 MOD *SG556 DMR *TPG-1 Pro *TRG-41 *WA2000 MG *M21E *MG21E Steel *MINIMI Para *RPK-74 SG *Double Barrel Punisher *M4 Super 90 *M590 Mariners *R870 MCS *Remington 11-87P *SAIGA 20K CQB *SPAS-12 Gold EP *Autumn LAW - Needs Drawing Animation - Currently, It's Unobtainable *XM25 CDTE P *American Eagle - Currently, It's Unobtainable *Anaconda Gold - Redo Without CA Logo *Anaconda Silver *Beretta 93R *Bushmaster Type 97 *G18 Cobra *K5SD - Needs Drawing Animation *M1911 Knight's *P226 *P226 Silver *USP SE M *Balisong Knife *M11 Tactical Knife *Machete *Ninjato *Tiger Strider NX Rare AR *ACR Blacksnake *AK-103 Gold-Plated *AT-22 - Redo Without Scope *AUG A3 SE *Azazel - Redo Without Scope *Azazel Revived *Deckland's F2000 Tactical - Redo Without Scope *Dragunov SVDS Ghillie *FAMAS G2 SE *G36C *M417 SB *MTAR-21 CAMO *Raven's G36C - Redo Without Scope *REC7 Rangers - Needs Scoping Animation *Zadan's L85A1 MOD SMG *Banshee's FMG-9 *Hana's MAC-10 *MP5 RAS Centurion *MP7 MOD Steel *Mei's MP7 MOD *Micro UZI Metal *Orthus *P90TR SE *PP-19 MOD CAMO *Scorpion's PP-19 MOD *Skorpion Black MOD *Viper's P90TR *Wraith's CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 SR *Andromalius *DSR-1 Tactical *Dragunov SVDS Ghillie *Hawk's Dragunov SVDS *L96A1 Black-Magnum *L96A1 Super-Magnum *M6A3 DMR *M24A3 Woodland - Needs Scoping Animation *M107CQ SE Ghillie *MSG-90 DMR CAMO *PSG-1 MOD CAMO *SR25 Mark 11 Navy *TRG SE MG *MINIMI Para CAMO *MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO *RPK-74M SG *AA-12 Dominator - Redo Without CA Logo *Golden Punisher *R870 MCS MOD *SAIGA 20K CQB Camo *SPAS-12 Stock Gold P *Anaconda Silver 8-Inch *Desert Eagle Gold *G18 Chrome *M92FS Gold *M1911 Knight's Gold *USP Tactical SE Forged/MARK II AR *FG42 (GP) *Guitar Gun (NX) - Currently, It's Unobtainable *HR1860 (GP) *L85A1 CAMO MARK II (GP) *L85A1 MARK II (GP) *M1 Garand (GP) *SG550 MARK II (GP) *STG-44 (GP) *TAR-21 CAMO MARK II (NX) *Toy Gun (GP) - Currently, It's Unobtainable *Yuletide Persuader (GP) - Currently, It's Unobtainable SMG *MP5 MOD MARK II (NX) *MP5A4 MARK II (GP) *MP40 (GP) *Skorpion Black MARK II (GP) *Skorpion Black MOD MARK II (NX Rare) *Skorpion MARK II (GP) *Skorpion MOD MARK II (NX) *Thompson (GP) SR *Lee-Enfield (GP) *PSG-1 CAMO MARK II (GP) *PSG-1 MARK II (GP) *PSG-1 MOD CAMO MARK II (NX Rare) *WA2000-1 Tactical (NX) MG *Box Gun (GP) - Currently, It's Unobtainable *Bren Light Machine Gun (GP) SG *AA-12 MARK II (NX) *Confederate Double Barrel (GP) *SAIGA 20K CQB CAMO MARK II (NX Rare) *SAIGA 20K CQB MARK II (NX) P *32SW2 (GP) - Redo Without CA Logo *44Rem Rev (GP) *Alien Gun (GP) - Needs Drawing Animation - Currently, It's Unobtainable *C1860N (GP) *Squirt Gun (GP) - Needs Drawing Animation - Currently, It's Unobtainable Default *M16A3 - Needs Bursting Animation *M16A3 Veteran - Needs Bursting Animation *M9 - Redo Without Overlay *M9 Professional *M9 Veteran *M9 Elite *M9 Champion *M92FS Professional *M92FS Veteran *M92FS Elite *M92FS Champion Reward *Gold Ninjato *P90TR CBS *Red Ninjato Mode Specific *M134 (Spy) (Spy Hunt/Rec Rules) *RMS12 Flamethrower (Spy Hunt/Rec Rules) *M136 Rocket Launcher (Spy Hunt/Rec Rules) ---- Finished Sections Checklist GP :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :P - :M - NX :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :P - :M - NX Rare :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :P - :M - F/M2 :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :P - Other :Default - :Reward - √ :Mode Specific - Also, replace any of the ones Blue August did because, regardless of what Comrade J said, it's Wikia policy to replace images if they are of lower quality. Category:Blog posts